Um novo mundo
by Londish
Summary: Kiba e Hinata vão-se casar, para unir o clã Inuzuka e o clã Hyuuga, mas nenhum deles o quer. Sendo amigos de infância, Kiba, preocupa-se com Hinata como uma irmã e, por isso, diz-lhe para fugir. Mas as montanhas escondem segredos  NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

Hell yeah! ò.ó  
Uma fic completa de Naruhina e um pouco de Kibasaku, só para adocicar :P E sim, eu não sou muito boa com sumários ;-;

Disclaimer: O Naruto, infelizmente, não me pertence  
Vamos á história! ^^ Atsuko, gambarimasu! :D

#####

- Hinata-san, sabe que é perigoso andar fora dos seus aposentos a esta hora, não sabe?  
- Eu sei. Mas é que a lua cheia está tão bonita, não lhe consigo resistir.

A lua cheia iluminava o vasto jardim que se estendia em redor da enorme mansão. Cada flor, cada gota de água, cada erva tinha o seu próprio brilho mas, no entanto, algo brilhava mais que tudo junto. Uma bela rapariga. Uma bela rapariga que jazia deitada sobre a relva húmida. Os seus cabelos negros como o breu encontravam-se espalhados em redor da face, os seus cabelos negros davam a ideia de um rosto ainda mais delicado. Várias madeixas relaxavam sobre aquele rosto de anjo. A pele branca e brilhante, pela luz do luar, toda ela parecia ser uma boneca. Uma boneca feita pelo mais hábil artesão. Mas o que mais se destacava nesta criatura, que não poderia ser humana, era os seus olhos cor de pérolas. Examinavam cada ponta do jardim, cada formigueiro e cada rã, a saltar para o pequeno lago rodeado de pedras.

- Hinata-san, sabe que o seu pai não gosta que esteja no jardim até tão tarde. – Como um simples ser humano ousava falar à rapariga que repousava na relva.

A rapariga suspirou. Queria ter ficado ali a admirar a lua e as estrelas, apenas por um pouco mais. Nunca saberia qual seria a última vez que as veria. Levantou-se habilmente e prendeu o cabelo com um gancho prateado. Agora, de pé, conseguia-se imaginar cada traço do seu corpo. O _quimono_ azul-escuro com acabamentos prateados, davam um ar celestial á rapariga. O seu cabelo negro caía, como uma cascata pelos seus ombros, até chegar á sua cintura, decorada com o _obi _dourado. Caminhou até alcançar o corredor exterior. A criada de olhos verdes estendeu-lhe uma toalha. A rapariga de cabelos negros recusou gentilmente, não precisaria dela. Sentou-se na madeira e tirou as meias e pousou os pés na relva húmida, sentido cada pedaço de terra. Aquela sensação sabia tão bem. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Deveria ter experimentado aquela sensação mais cedo, mas parva como tinha sido ao longo dos últimos dezassete anos, deixou-se ficar confinada no seu quarto, sob as ordens do seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga. Voltou a levantar-se, com as meias de linho na mão e caminhou até ao seu quarto. Mas a criada com peculiares cabelos rosados, interceptou-a.

- Não será bem vista se andar com as suas próprias meias nas mãos, pois não? O que diria o seu pai e o seu noivo? – A criada retirou as peças de indumentária das mãos da dama.  
- Sakura-chan, quantas vezes eu já te disse que não precisas de me tratar assim quando estamos só nós as duas? – Hinata sorriu meigamente, um dos seus sorrisos conseguiam acalmar até o fogo mais ardente. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da dona dos olhos verdes. – Nós conhecemo-nos desde crianças, à dezassete anos. Não precisas dessas formalidades.  
- Peço desculpa, Hinata-san. Mas de acordo com a tua posição, é a maneira mais adequada de me dirigir a ti. O teu pai não gostaria nada de saber que tens amizades com umas das criadas da casa.  
- Mas, Sakura-chan…

Hinata foi interrompida por passos pesados e vigorosos. Ambas, tanto a morena quanto a rosada, viraram-se para vislumbrar o dono de tal rigorosidade. No fundo do corredor, uma figura alta destacava-se por entra a escuridão, iluminada apenas pelo luar.

- Kiba-san… - O nome saiu como um suspiro dos lábios finos de Hinata, que se recompôs logo.

A figura alta saiu da penumbra com apenas três passos grandes. Um rapaz dos seus dezoito anos, encontrava-se em frente das raparigas, de pé. O cabelo castanho-escuro como chocolate, rebelde como sempre, fazia a sua cara parecesse mais madura, as íris castanhas escuras, quase negras, penetravam nos olhos de qualquer um que se atravessasse á sua frente. Os músculos firmes destacavam-se por baixo da camisa de linho branco. Hinata conseguiu ouvir um leve suspiro detrás de si. Sabia que a sua amiga, Sakura, se tinha apaixonado á primeira vista por aquele rapaz lindo. Quem no seu perfeito juízo não o faria? Pois, ela, Hinata não estava no seu perfeito juízo.

Kiba Inuzuka, herdeiro do clã Inuzuka. Um clã com um grande poder bélico. Talvez tenha sido por isso que o seu pai e o pai de Kiba, decidiram que os jovens, ao completarem dezoito anos, deveriam casar-se. Unir os dois clãs: Inuzuka e Hyuuga. Desde pequenos que Hinata e Kiba brincavam juntos, os seus pais tinham esperanças que o amor entre eles viesse a florescer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas tal não aconteceu. Em vez disso, uma amizade de estabeleceu. Uma amizade que duraria para sempre, tão forte como se fossem irmãos. Irmãos. Eles não passavam disso. Só de pensar que teria de ter a sua primeira vez em tudo, com um amigo que considerava "irmão" um nó no estômago começava a formar-se. Não gostava nada daquela ideia e sabia que Kiba também não a apreciava.

Sakura mantinha os olhos verdes em Kiba. Tantas vezes sonhara com aquele rapaz. Mas não passava disso, apenas sonhos. Todas as noites o tentava alcançar, todas as noites falhava miseravelmente nessa tarefa. Se tivesse nascido em berço de ouro, talvez tivesse a mesma sorte que a sua amiga e casar com aquele rapaz maravilhoso. Se observasse com atenção conseguiria imaginar-se a perder-se dentro dele. Naquele mundo, tudo era novo. Aquele mundo era totalmente oposto ao seu! Não seria possível que um herdeiro das quatro casas se apaixonasse uma simples e pobre criada.

Aquele silêncio estava a incomodá-la. Queria quebrá-lo mas não sabia como. Alguém conseguiu adiantar-se a ela. A rapariga de olhos pérola, saiu dos seus devaneios e olhou para o rapaz que estava á sua frente.

- Passasse alguma coisa, Kiba-san? – Com aqueles olhos mágicos, ela fintou o rapaz. – Pareces alterado. Queres conversar?  
- H-Hinata-sama, eu irei andando para o seu quarto. Por favor, fique aqui e fale com Kiba-sama. Mas não se demore muito. Com a sua licença. – Sakura fez uma vénia e seguiu para dentro da mansão de madeira e argila, deixando os dois a sós. Só Deus sabia como tinha custado a Sakura fazer aquilo.

Hinata olhou a rapariga por cima do ombro. Percebeu o lance de tristeza que ela continha na voz. Não queria culpar-se por fazer a amiga sofrer, tinha sido uma decisão de ambos os líderes ao nascimento deles os dois. Não haveria nada que conseguisse fazer para impedir o matrimónio. Sentiu-se interrompida da sua linha de raciocínio. Uma das mãos grandes de Kiba, pegou numa das mãos delicadas dela. Não tinha notado que ele se tinha tornado um homem. Sorriu para si mesma. As mudanças do amigo não foram evidentes aos olhos dela. Deixou escapar um leve suspiro. Estaria assim tão cansada daquela vida que já não conseguisse ver as mudanças que aconteciam todos os dias?

- Hina-chan – Tinha sido o apelido que Kiba lhe tinha dado quando tinham apenas sete anos. – Sabes, estiver a pensar bastante sobre a situação em que nos encontramos…aceitas um passeio comigo, sob o olhar desta magnifica lua? – Ela conseguiu vislumbrar um sorriso tímido a nascer nos lábios dele e assentiu com a cabeça. – Não terás frio nos pés?  
- Tens razão, mas não será um simples passeio que me fará mal aos pés, Kiba-kun. – Mais um sorriso dela.

O rapaz, dono dos olhos castanho-escuro, tomou a mão dela delicadamente e saltou para a relva molhada pelo orvalho. Em seguida, estendeu os braços para que ela se apoiasse. Tinha o degrau de pedra para descer, mas quis ter a sua querida amiga nos braços por mais uns momentos. Pousou a rapariga, gentilmente, no chão e ofereceu-lhe o braço, para que ela se apoia-se no mesmo. Assim que sentiu o toque meigo de Hinata, uma caminhada iniciou-se pelo jardim.

- Hinata… - Mau sinal. Quando Kiba a chamava pelo nome e sem sufixos, era mesmo muito mau sinal. – Eu tenho andado a pensar, na verdade já ando a pensar nisto á bastante tempo, mas só agora é que tomei coragem necessária para falar contigo sobre isto…

Ela apenas o olhou, com aqueles olhos pérola, cheios de ternura. Adorava quando ela o olhava assim. Sentia-se mais leve. Não era por acaso que ela era a sua melhor amiga.

- E chegas-te a alguma conclusão? – Levou a mão à boca. – Peço perdão, não te deveria ter interrompido. – Disse ela calmamente.  
- Não tens que pedir desculpa. Também não tens que falar tão formalmente, conheces-me desde que nasci. Quer dizer, se formos ver bem as coisas, eu é que te conheço desde que nasceste. – O rapaz fez um ar pensativo engraçado, o que fez ela soltar uma graciosa gargalhada. – Adoro quando ris, Hinata. É pena rires tão pouco. Farias as pessoas mais felizes se risses mais vezes. E além disso, ficas mais bonita. – Kiba sorriu abertamente.

Ela corou levemente. As suas maçãs do rosto tornaram de um branco quase pálido para um tom de rosa claro. Desta vez, foi a vez dele soltar uma gargalhada. Era tão engraçado ver a reacção de Hinata aos elogios.

- N-não digas coisas a-assim, Kiba-kun. Tu s-sabes que fico envergonhada. – Hinata baixou a cabeça ligeiramente, o suficiente para que a sua franja lhe tapasse parte dos olhos.  
- Peço desculpa, mas não consigo resistir. – O seu sorriso era meigo. – Poderemos sentar-nos a conversar, ao lado do lago? Parece um bom sítio.  
- Claro, não vejo qualquer problema. Mas, Kiba-san, queres falar sobre o quê?  
- Ao chegarmos, logo te direi.

Caminharam os dois por um trilho de pedras brancas e lisas, até alcançarem o destino final. O herdeiro Inuzuka ajudou Hinata a sentar-se no relvado, sentando-se logo ao lado dela. Viu-a a ajeitar o seu _quimono. _Como ela era bonita, pensava ele. Mas mais bonita que ela só mesmo uma outra rapariga que ele sabia. Perdido em pensamentos, ele imaginava todas as noites como seria a sensação de estar ali a ver estrelas cadentes. Já tinha visto algumas, mas sempre pensou em vê-las com uma pessoa especial. Claro que Hinata era especial para ele, eram como irmãos! Mas não passava disso, amor de irmãos. Não…ele sabia bem quem queria ali ao seu lado.

Hinata percebeu os devaneios de Kiba e fez logo questão de o acordar, com um estalar de dedos. Ele olhou para ele, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um sonho bom e profundo. Mas logo se recompôs. Uma postura séria, séria demais para um jovem de apenas dezoito anos. A lua iluminava os seus cabelos castanhos como chocolate, mas o que se apreciava melhor naquela imagem eram mesmo os seus olhos quase negros. Ele pegou na mão delicada e suave da rapariga que se encontrava á sua frente. Um pequeno rasgo de confusão passou pela mente da doce menina, que ficou as suas duas pérolas no rapaz á sua frente.

- O que se passa, Kiba? – Perguntou-lhe sem rodeios.

Ele respondeu de uma vez só.

- Tanto tu como eu não queremos este casamento forçado. Sei que não queremos casar um com um outro, porque seria contra-natura. És como uma irmã mais nova para mim, Hinata. Eu irei sempre proteger-te, não importa qual for a situação. Eu irei lá estar para te ajudar. – Levou a mão aos lábios e plantou um beijo meigo na mesma. – Eu tenho um plano. – Murmurou. – Não sei se dará resultado, mas temos que tentar. – Levantou a cabeça para contemplar a rapariga, que agora estava com um ar de total surpresa. – Estás disposta a aceitar o plano?

Um silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Hinata olhava para a sua mão e de Kiba, ainda surpresa com o facto de Kiba não querer casar. Ela lembrava-se de vários momentos da sua infância em que ele dizia que quando se casasse com Hinata teriam muitos cachorros. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao recordar as palavras do amigo. De facto, achava imensa piada à paixão que Kiba tinha com canídeos. Gostava tanto deles que até chegava a ser uma mania engraçada. Mas tinha que manter a mente dentro da conversa, senão não conseguiria achar uma simples resposta para uma pergunta complicada como aquela.

- Aceitarei… - Ouviu-o a suspira de alívio. – Mas apenas quando ouvir esse tal plano. O que pensas fazer? Tu sabes qual será o nosso castigo senão nos casarmos, não sabes? – Um leve tremor na sua voz, fez que Kiba arrepiar-se. Não a queria ver assustada, mas seria a única opção que tinha.  
- Tenho consciência disso, mas Hinata… - Fez uma pequena pausa. – Isto não é vida para nenhum de nós. Especialmente, para ti.

Hinata suspirou. Na verdade, aquilo não era vida para ninguém. Desde pequena que foi ensinada a comportar-se como uma autêntica dama da sociedade. Ensinaram-na a bordar, ensinaram-na a fazer um chá digno, ensinaram-na a tratar das flores, do seu jardim, ensinaram-na a conversar adequadamente e ensinaram-na como se deveria comportar perante os demais. Mas nunca a ensinaram a viver. Nunca soubera como era subir até a uma árvore, nem nunca a ensinaram os encantos do mundo. Desde pequena que nunca tinha saído da sua mansão, no meio das montanhas, vivia apenas com o seu pai, irmã e criadas. Estava enclausurada naquele mundo triste e cinza. Apenas os seus dois amigos, Kiba e Sakura, a conseguiam alegrar nos momentos mais melancólicos. Achou-se muito sortuda por os ter conhecido.

- Hinata, poderias falar alguma coisa? Estás a deixar-me com o coração nas mãos. – O rapaz rompeu a linha de pensamento dela, fazendo-a acordar.  
- Peço desculpa, não era minha intenção deixar-te nesse estado. – Fez uma pausa e largou a mão do rapaz, para entrelaçar as duas mãos sobre o colo. – Seria óptimo sair deste lugar. Não vejo a hora de ir embora, mas sei que isso nunca acontecerá. – Baixou a cabeça, mas tratou logo de a elevar de novo com um dos seus adoráveis sorrisos. – Qual é o teu plano, Kiba?

O rapaz sorriu. Sabia que aquele sorriso era como se ela dissesse que estaria disposta a tudo. Conhecia a jovem demasiado bem. Alegrou-se por serem amigos, mas lá no fundo uma tristeza tomava conta dele. Pensar que teria de deixar a amiga sozinha, queimava-lhe a alma.

- O plano será posto em prática amanhã à noite. Fica preparada para qualquer coisa. Passo a explicar – Respirou fundo. – Amanhã à noite será a reunião dos líderes das quatro casas: Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Nara e Uchiha. Nessa reunião serão discutidos vários assuntos, entre eles a nossa união ou, como o meu pai gosta de chamar, "um evento a recordar". Eu estarei presente nessa reunião enquanto tu te preparas para fugir. Durante a reunião a guarda estará mais concentrada nas portas da sala onde decorrerá o encontro, por isso os portões das traseiras estarão abertos. Será a tua oportunidade para escapar.  
- Mas, então, e tu? Kiba, o que é que farás? Não te podes colocar em perigo! – A preocupação inundara-lhe a voz. Não queria perdê-lo. Era demasiado importante. Apenas se recusava a acreditar nisso.  
- Não te preocupes, não me farão mal algum. – Passou a mão pela face branca da amiga. – Eu direi que recuso casar-me contigo. Tenho a certeza que eles ficaram pior que estragados, mas eu estou-me bem nas tintas para o que eles pensam ou deixam de pensar. Mas voltando ao plano. À meia-noite em ponto, os portões das traseiras estarão sem guarda, pois a essa hora estará toda reunida no portão principal. Essa será a tua oportunidade, Hinata. Foge para as montanhas!  
- Sozinha? Tu não virás comigo? – Ela agarrou-lhe os braços, musculados por sinal.  
- Eu irei ter contigo, assim que possível. Mas levarei uma pessoa. Essa pessoa também te ajudará a fugir, mas estarás por tua conta por uns tempos. Não é um plano perfeito mas é o único que tenho. – Deu um beijo na testa da pequena. – Atenção numa coisa…  
- No quê? – Olhou para ele com atenção.  
- As montanhas guardam muitos segredos, muita magia também. Com certeza já ouviste a história que circula na aldeia, certo? – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Os teus professores não te ensinaram isso? – Ele fez uma careta, surpreso. – Então, eu conto-te, não seja por isso. Nas noites de lua cheia, como esta, se estiveres bem atenta conseguirás ouvir os urros de desespero da besta.  
- Do que estás a falar? Eu não acredito em histórias de terror.  
- Mas o mais interessante é que isto não é uma simples história, é real.  
- Tu…tu viste?  
- Não, mas…  
- Então, é uma história, Kiba. Não é real. Mas, que besta estás a falar?

Ele sorriu. Ela sempre fora curiosa, sempre quisera saber coisas sobre magia e lendas, só que não a deixavam estudar essa matéria.

- Da raposa, Hinata. A Raposa das Nove Caudas. Durante as três noites de lua cheia, a raposa, sai do seu esconderijo para se alimentar de pobres almas inocentes. Não me admiraria se a tua fosse a próxima.  
- Kiba, tu sabes que eu já não me assusto com essas histórias de criança, não sabes? – Ela olhou para o amigo com um ar de relativa superioridade, como se dissesse que já não era uma criança que teima em não querer ir dormir.

Kiba suspirou. A amiga continuava teimosa como sempre, mas isso não o fez mudar de ideias. Apertou ligeiramente as mãos macias da amiga e aproximou-se do ouvido dela, murmurando.

- Fechas os olhos…  
- Kiba, a sério, não creio que isso vá resultar. Não vais conseguir assustar-me. – Um pequeno sorriso atravessou o rosto de anjo da rapariga.  
- Apenas faz o que te digo. Fecha os olhos. – A menina de olhos pérola suspirou e fechou os olhos. Kiba sorriu ao ver que ela tinha dito o que ele lhe tinha dito. – Agora, concentra-te.

Hinata respirou fundo e concentrou-se em tudo á sua volta. Por momentos, não ouviu nada. Silêncio. Silêncio esse que se estendeu por mais uns meros momentos. Ou terão sido longos momentos? Não sabia ao certo. Parecia que a Natureza a tivesse engolido e que tudo em seu redor se passasse em câmara lenta. Mas finalmente, conseguiu interceptar algum som. O vento. O vento que dançava nas folhas verdes, que brincava na relva húmida, que fazia o seu cabelo longo esvoaçar, o vento que lhe trazia outros sons. O som da água a deslizar pelas pedras. O som da sua respiração, e de Kiba. O som…somente o som. Manteve-se em contacto com a Natureza por mais uns momentos e quando finalmente ia para abrir os olhos raros, o seu coração quase lhe saltava do peito. Ao longe, nas montanhas, ouvia espasmos. Espasmos, gritos, gemidos, urros de dor. Se Kiba não estivesse ali com ela e a segurar-lhe as mãos, ela correria ou choraria. A montanha sempre lhe parecera amigável e linda. É certo que nunca tinha oportunidade de explorá-la, devido a todas as lições que tinha para se tornar uma autêntica dama, mas não fazia ideia que o seu amigo de infância estava certo. De facto, era noite de lua cheia e conseguia ouvir os tais urros nas longínquas planícies. Por momentos, o seu coração foi tomado pelo medo. O que seria aquilo? Viria atrás dela? Atrás da sua família? Estariam a salvo naquele local?

- Abre os olhos. – Um murmuro perto do seu ouvido, fez com que ela saltasse mais que imaginava, abriu logo os olhos pérola. Olhou para o amigo, que notou o receio nela e a abraçou. – Estás bem? Ouviste alguma coisa?

Como se tinha ouvido alguma coisa? Claro que tinha ouvido qualquer coisa! Ele não? Como é que ele não tinha conseguido ouvir aqueles sons de arrepiar até o mais bravo guerreiro? Ou se calhar, era ela que estaria a dar em doida. Era capaz de ser isso. Já tinha ouvido falar que as pessoas imaginam sons e sentimentos e tudo mais quando estão assustadas. Não queria admitir mas, a verdade era que, estava completamente assustada. Vivia naquelas montanhas á muitos anos e nunca nesses anos tinha ouvido sons daqueles. Por muitos anos deitava-se na relva e observava a lua cheia, que tinha um efeito agradável nela, e nunca, nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que tal coisa existisse! Um monstro? Talvez, não tinha a certeza. Mas com certeza não era humano. Nenhum homem, são ou doido, conseguia imitar os ruídos. Tinha que se acalmar. Ficar nervosa não ajudaria em nada de nada! Respirou bem fundo, várias vezes, e olhou nos olhos castanhos-escuros do Kiba, que a fintavam com atenção e curiosidade.

- Com que então não tinhas medo! – Ele soltou um riso. – Que mariquinhas saíste, Hinata! – Ainda a rir, Kiba, não notou que a amiga tinha tirado as mãos das suas e se tinha levantado. Quando reparou, ela já se dirigia ao seu quarto. Pôs-se logo de pé. – Hinata! Espera, Hinata! – Não demorou muito para chegar até ela e alcançar-lhe o braço. – Desculpa, não te queria assustar.  
- Não faz mal. – Ela sorriu levemente. – Não te preocupes, não estou zangada apenas cansada. – Ainda a sorrir, colocou a mão branca sobre a mão forte e grande dele. – Acho que está na hora de todos nós irmos descansar, não te parece? Já ficámos muito tempo cá fora, ainda apanhamos uma constipação ou algo do género. Boa noite, Kiba. – Plantou um beijo cheio de ternura da bochecha de Kiba e seguiu para o seu quarto, onde se encontrava Sakura.

Caminhou pela relva até chegar ao corredor de madeira. Subiu os pequenos degraus de pedra, segurando o _quimono_, para que este não lhe atrapalhasse a locomoção. Dirigiu-se até ao seu quarto e, desviando as portas de madeira de bambu e papel fino, entrou. Sakura já a esperava, perto do tocador. Hinata ajoelhou-se em frente do espelho e observou-o atentamente. Cada traço do seu rosto, cada fio de cabelo que lhe caía pela face. Levou os dedos á sua pele e tocou-a levemente. Pensou nas palavras que o seu pai lhe tinha transmitido desde pequena: _"És a desgraça da nossa família, Hinata. Fraca e ingénua. Como é que a tua mãe conseguiu dar á luz uma criança como tu? E mesmo assim, a sua foi alma ter sido retirada de nós"_, uma de muitas conversas que tivera com o seu pai ao longo da sua insignificante vida, pensava ela. _"Servirás para algo assim que te casares com o herdeiro do clã Inuzuka. Talvez assim conseguirás trazer alguma paz a esta casa". _Lembrava-se dessa conversa. Na noite em que seu pai tinha anunciado a todos, inclusive a ela mesma, que as duas casas, Inuzuka e Hyuuga, se iriam unir em matrimónio. Momentos antes do anúncio ser feito, o seu pai falara-lhe sobre isso. Ela nem conseguiu responder direito ao "pedido" dele. Apenas ficou calada a observar o seu destino ser traçado por outros, sem ser ela. Nunca se conseguiu prenunciar. Saberia o que lhe aconteceria se o fizesse. As mulheres, principalmente as dos quatro clãs, não tinham o direito de meterem em assuntos dos mesmos. Apenas assistiam. Apenas eram utilizadas para gerarem um próximo herdeiro e nada mais. Eram meros objectos, nas mãos deles. Ela queria ser diferente, pensar por si mesma! Mas o seu pai nunca a deixara atrever-se a tanto. Aquela rapariga, prestes a completar as dezassete primaveras, talhada nas malhas da mais alta sociedade, a ser manuseada pelos mais habilidosos mestres. Não era vida. A sua pele era branca e perfeita, os seus lábios eram vermelhos e finos, os seus olhos eram levemente salientados do seu rosto e o seu cabelo cheirava ao mais doce perfume. Sakura, pelo contrário, tinha a pele morena de trabalhar de sol em sol, os seus lábios estavam levemente gretados, os seus olhos eram ainda mais lindos que os dela, mas o seu cabelo não demonstrava qualquer sinal de estar bem tratado, o coque feito á pressa deixava alguns fios de cabelo escaparem o que lhe dava um toque silvestre. Sorriu para si e só acordou ao sentir a mão quente da amiga no seu rosto.

- Hinata-san, o que se passa? Porque choras? – Perguntou a rapariga de cabelos rosa. O tom de preocupação assentava-lhe na voz. – Doi-te alguma coisa? Queres que vá chamar um médico?

Chorar? Ela estivera a chorar e não dera por nada. Passou os dedos pelos olhos e limpou as teimosas lágrimas.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. – Sorriu, como sempre fazia. – Não me dói nada, apenas me perdi em pensamentos tristes.  
- O seu pai não gostaria de saber que está a chorar. – Sentou-se ao lado dela, para a acalmar. – Quer um chá para acalmar?  
- Creio que o meu pai não se importaria que eu estivesse a chorar. – Sorriu mais uma vez, mas desta, sorriu tristemente. – Podes ajudar-me a tirar o _quimono_? Já está na hora de dormir, deverias fazer o mesmo.  
- Claro que a ajudo a tirar o _quimono_, afinal de contas é o meu trabalho como sua criada.

Sakura levantou-se e posicionou-se atrás de Hinata, retirando-lhe o gancho adornado com pérolas que desfazia o leve arranjo. Os cabelos da morena caíram até à sua cintura. Os cabelos longos, e soltos, emanaram o aroma leve que possuíam. A dona dos olhos verdes desapertou o _obi _na parte de trás e colocou-o sobre o chão. Levou as mãos às golas do _quimono_ e puxou-o para trás, deixando o _quimono_ branco interior à mostra. Hinata levantou-se e dirigiu-se até á sua cama, sentou-se e tirou o que restava do _quimono_, ficando em roupa interior.

- Hinata-san, se tiver frio durante a noite tem aqui o seu robe e não hesite em usá-lo. – O que Sakura disse parecera mais uma ordem do que um pedido.  
- Obrigado. – Foi tudo o que ela conseguia dizer.  
- Obrigado? Obrigado pelo quê, Hinata-san? – Perguntou Sakura, confusa.  
- Por sempre tomares conta de mim. Apesar de teres a minha idade, ás vezes considero-te a minha mãe. Quem me dera que ela estivesse aqui, neste momento. Ao menos poderia reconfortar-me. – Desviou o olhar da amiga, até nos momentos mais simples conseguia ficar triste. Suspirou. Ela era tão insegura que até se tornara estranha para si mesma.  
- Mas se quiser eu posso reconfortá-la, embora eu saiba que não possa ocupar o lugar da sua mãe. – Sakura sentou-se ao lado da morena e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, para que a pusesse sobre o seu ombro. – Está tudo. Tudo irá correr bem.

Hinata sorriu e fechou os olhos. Deixou levar-se pelas recordações e bons momentos que passara com a sua mãe. A sua mãe que morrera ao dar á luz a sua irmã, que também não conseguiu resistir ao parto. Ela tinha dez anos quando isso aconteceu. Ficou desolada ao saber o que tinha acontecido á sua mãe, mas ao observar a face inerte de sentimentos do pai, a tristeza transformara-se em solidão. O pai transformou-se no bloco de gelo mais gelado de todo o mundo. Com a sua mãe ao seu lado tudo teria sido mais fácil de suportar. Tinha conseguido sentir o carinho e amor que ela lhe dera em dez anos, mas que o pai nem em dezassete se atreveu a transmitir. Sabia que o seu pai não gostava dela. Para ele, Hinata, tinha apenas um objectivo: casar com alguém dos quatro clãs. Seria esse o seu destino, estava definido desde a sua nascença. Tinha prometido que não derramaria uma lágrima, mas a promessa, naquele tempo, parecera-lhe mais fácil de cumprir do que agora. Acabou por adormecer no ombro amigo. O dia seguinte estaria cheio de surpresas, pensou ela antes de dormir. Seria melhor preparar-se.

Sakura virou a cara para a morena adormecida e esboçou um leve sorriso. Hinata nunca deixaria de ser a mesma. Preocupava-se sempre demasiado com os outros e pouco com ela, mas ela deveria tornar-se um pouco mais egoísta. Se assim fosse para sempre a sua vida iria ser carregada de problemas. Com cuidado, deitou a sua "mestra" na cama e tapou-a com os finos lençóis de linho, perfeitos para uma noite de verão. Saiu do quarto despedindo-se com um olhar meigo. Caminhou para aquilo que chamava "quarto" mas que, na verdade, era apenas um cubículo. Suspirou. Como odiava aquele trabalho. Tinha a certeza que adorava Hinata como uma irmã mais nova, mas tirando isso mais nada a prendia ali, naquelas masmorras que se intitulavam "mansão". A sua mãe tinha servido a mãe de Hinata, eram grandes amigas até a mestra morrer. Assemelhavam-se a irmãs, embora não fossem de sangue, consideravam-se irmãs em tudo. Mas assim que a senhora mãe de Hinata morrera no parto, juntamente com a bebé, a sua mãe adoeceu e morrera também. Nessa época, Sakura, faria qualquer coisa para esquecer aquela dor de perder um ente querido, por isso tornou-se criada, estremeceu ao pensar no nome, de Hinata. Não era mau de todo, pois podia cuidar dela, não que ela desse muitos problemas, muito pelo contrário! Era uma boa menina. Sorriu para si mesma e caminhou para o seu dito quarto. Quando estava a meio do trajecto, ouviu algo a cortar o ar. Virou a cara para o jardim e ali estava ele. O vento teimou em brincar com os seus cabelos rosa e longos. Os olhos verdes brilharam ao encontrar aquela pessoa. Kiba Inuzuka treinava com a sua _katana _ao sabor da luz da lua cheia. O cabelo castanho-escuro rebelde balançava a cada investida, algumas gotas de suor percorriam aquele rosto que ela tanto adorava, os olhos quase negros pareciam perfurar qualquer coisa que se metesse na sua frente. Sakura escondeu um pequeno sorriso. Também conhecia Kiba desde criança. Quando acompanhava Hinata nas brincadeiras de criança sempre via Kiba. Não sabia desde quando é que estava apaixonada por aquele rapaz, aquele rapaz impossível de alcançar. Quando se preparava para retomar o seu caminho, até á sua cela, uma voz forte chamou-a.

- Sakura-chan! O que fazes aqui a estas horas? Não devias estar a dormir? – Kiba guardou a _katana_ na bainha, junto á cintura, e caminhou até ao corredor exterior de madeira. – Não são horas para uma rapariga andar sozinha. Imagina se eu fosse aquele tal Uchiha, estavas tramada. – Sakura notou um leve tom de gozo na voz dele.

Ele estava preocupado com ela ou seria apenas imaginação? Ela queria acreditar que não era imaginação, que era tudo real! Mas sabia que não o era, porque Kiba pertencia a um dos Quatro Clãs e ela…ela pertencia a uma classe social que no mínimo lhe engraxava os sapatos. Não eram do mesmo mundo. Podiam ver as mesmas estrelas, mas em realidades diferentes. Ela manteve as esmeraldas verdes que eram os seus olhos nos olhos quase negros dele, teve de quebrar o contacto visual. Sabia que se olhasse muito tempo ficaria presa e perdida naqueles olhos. Queria mover-se mas não conseguia, tinha quase a certeza que ele emanava algo que a deixa ali presa. Era por isso que não gostava de se encontrar com ele a sós, mas por outro lado ansiava por isso. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali parada, sem dizer uma palavra e com uma cara de parva, pensava ela, por isso decidiu falar.

- Pergunto o mesmo, Kiba-san. O que está aqui a fazer? – Não queria parecer nervosa ao falar com ele, mas não o conseguia evitar. E além disso, tinha feito uma pergunta demasiado óbvia! Ela vira o que estava a fazer, estava a treinar com a sua _katana_! Sentiu-se ridícula por perguntar o que tinha perguntado, mas agora já não havia volta a dar, as palavras estavam ditas.

Ele respondeu-lhe com o mesmo sorriso que ele tinha desde criança.

- Estava a treinar com a minha _katana_. Durante o dia nunca tenho tempo por causa dos afazeres, por isso só me sobra a noite. Normalmente, quando estou nos meus terrenos tenho quem me guie e vigie, mas enquanto aqui estiver sou só eu e ela. – Sorriu novamente. Ele não percebia que aquele sorriso já a tinha enfeitiçado? Escusava de o fazer mais! Sentou-se no corredor e olhou para Sakura. – E deixe-mos os sufixos de lado. Tu sabes que eu não gosto que me trates por "você" parecemos estranhos. – Ela não queria que eles fossem estranhos. Queria, por sinal, ser bem próxima dele. – Já te tinha dito que quando estamos os dois, ou os três, que me tratasses por "tu". – Ele olhou para a montanha e viu alguns clarões. – Devemos ir para dentro, Sakura. – Disse ele, num tom mais sério que o normal. – As noites de lua cheia são perigosas por estes lados, nunca se sabe o que há ao virar de cada rua.

Sakura estranhou o comportamento do amigo, por isso dirigiu o olhar para onde ele antes dirigira. Mas foi interceptada pelo par de olhos quase negros que a miravam como um falcão. Passados apenas alguns momentos é que reparou que a sua face estava bem próxima da dela. Um mero suspiro os separava. Não era possível, devia estar a sonhar. Somente num sonho dela isto aconteceria. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Como é que ele conseguiu ser tão rápido ao ponto de estar frente a frente com ela em tão pouco tempo? Ela não o ouvira movimentar-se. Isso era o resultado de vários treinos que ele havia sofrido, pensou ela mais uma vez. Um rapaz de uma família nobre e com um enorme poderio de guerra tinha que se saber movimentar ou era um homem morto, no campo de batalha. Preferiu não pensar nisso. Era demasiado aterrorizador para uma hora daquelas. O que também era aterrorizador a uma hora daquelas era ver a pessoa que mais amava aproximando-se cada vez mais de si própria, quase a beijá-la! Isso sim, era bastante terrorífico, sobretudo se na mesma noite tivesse sonhos mais avançados, que a sua mente deslindava com uma facilidade incrível!

- Sakura…- Ela ouviu-o ao longe. – Sakura… - Chamou-a novamente. O seu nome vindo dos lábios dele parecia a palavra mais bonita que tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida. – Sakura! – Desta vez teve de despertar do transe em qual se encontrava.  
- O que foi? – Perguntou ela confundida.  
- Temos de ir para os quartos. Eu acompanho-te até ao teu, mas vais ter de me prometer que não sairás de lá esta noite, está bem?  
- Porque é que eu faria isso? E porque é que eu não posso sair do meu quarto? E se eu quiser ir até á cozinha? E se…? – Ele silenciou Sakura com um mero tocar de dedo nos lábios dela.  
- Não faças tanto barulho com essas perguntas. É só uma noite, não irás morrer por isso. – Tirou o dedo dos lábios da rosada. – Pode ser? – Um mero acenar afirmativo de cabeça de Sakura bastou para que Kiba tomasse a mão dela e a leva-se para o seu quarto.

Andaram pouco até chegarem a uma pequena divisão, não muito afastada do local onde encontravam. A porta de bambu deslizou, dando passagem a Sakura, que não queria largar por nada daquele mundo a mão de Kiba. A mão quente e grande dele. Sorriu para si. Tinha de o deixar ir. Confessar os seus sentimentos agora não seria boa ideia. Só o iria atrapalhar. Sabia que ele e Hinata estavam comprometidos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia suprimir os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Era triste, mas não podia fazer nada. De um momento para o outro sentiu um puxão e depois algo duro. Olhou para baixo e viu que se havia defrontado com o tronco de Kiba. As suas maçãs do rosto incendiaram-se de tal modo que ela sentia-as a queimarem como carvão. Momentos depois sentiu os lábios dele contra a sua bochecha. Se ela se virasse mais um pouco poderia encontrar os seus lábios. Que movimento mais tentador, pensou. Mas mais uma vez o seu "eu" interior não a deixou, mantendo-a imóvel. Kiba afastou-se e largou a mão de Sakura. O mundo ficou cinzento. Voltou a ser cinzento como era antes de o ver a treinar.

- Boa noite, Sakura. – Despediu-se com um sorriso. Sorriso, esse, que a fez corar de novo. – Vemo-nos amanhã, sim? – Aquilo não pareceu ser uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

O máximo que Sakura conseguiu fazer foi vê-lo a afastar-se e a desaparecer pela penumbra do corredor. Sorriu mais abertamente e deslizou de novo a porta de bambu, deitando-se no amontoado de trapos que tinha como cama. Adormeceu de imediato, sonhando com aquele rapaz seu príncipe. Adorava dormir, porque sabia que era nessa altura que a sua realidade chegava. Mas sabia que ao acordar teria de encarar aquilo que pensava ser mentira, uma mentira suja.

#######

Sei de uma pessoa que adoraria que deixassem reviewa :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui está o 2º capítulo da história ^^  
Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence :3 mas sim á Hinata-chan

#############

Um novo dia amanheceu na mansão do Clã Hyuuga. Como sempre, a típica manhã bonita, com o céu limpo, os pássaros a cantarem de alegria, o vento a passear-se por entre as folhas das árvores dos jardins bem tratados daquele clã. A manhã perfeita. Mas não a perfeita situação. Hoje era o dia em que os Quatro Clãs, melhor dizendo, os Lideres dos Quatro Clãs, se reuniriam. E para quê? Talvez para discutir tácticas de guerra ou pensar numa nova maneira de tirar o cereal e que restava das famílias da aldeia mais próxima ou, mesmo até, discutir sobre a união dos clãs. Este assunto já tinha sido tema em várias reuniões anteriores, mas nunca conseguiram chegar a um consenso, pelo menos, até ao dia em que o Clã Inuzuka e o Clã Hyuuga se decidiram juntar. Os Hyuuga foi o único clã a ter uma filha, de resto tudo se resumia a rapazes: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha e Shikamaru Nara. As preparações para a chegada dos líderes começaram bem cedo, Sakura juntou-se a elas mal acordou com o som de passos rápidos no corredor e com as vozes quase a gritar ordens. Hoje não teria tempo para ajudar Hinata a vestir-se, teria de ser ela a fazer isso, embora preferisse estar com a amiga. Esfregou os olhos e tacteou o chão até encontrar as suas roupas. Levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, como era feitio dela, prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo desajeitado, mas que ainda assim resistente, e saiu para os seus afazeres matinais.

Do outro lado do corredor, e mais ao fundo, residia uma Hinata suada e destapada. O sono tinha sido agitado e ainda estava a ser. Aqueles olhos vermelhos de sangue, como a cauda do próprio demónio, as labaredas que insistiam consumirem o seu corpo, aquelas garras cravadas na pele dela. Remexia-se nos lençóis de linho, todos saídos da cama. Gotas de suores frios teimavam em florescer na sua pele e terminar no tecido branco. Aquele sonho estava, tecnicamente, a queimá-la! Ela estava a ser consumida por aquelas chamas insaciáveis, com feridas desferidas pelas garras que mais pareciam cristais aguçados e por aqueles olhos vermelhos que penetravam nas suas duas pérolas. Então, de um momento para o outro, tudo ficou escuro e ela caiu. A sua voz estava prensada nos seus pulmões, não saia por mais esforço que quisesse. Ela estava a cair no nada, no meio da escuridão que não tinha fundo. Parou. Suspensa no ar ficou. Aquele sonho podia ser tudo, menos normal! Queria que aquela tortura acabasse logo, que a matasse logo e a poupasse a gritos mudos. Levantou o olhar para a sua frente, como se conseguisse perceber que afinal havia direcções naquele lugar negro. Um par de olhos fintava-a tão intensamente, que conseguia sentir o ardor nos seus próprios olhos. Tinha que desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia, era impossível para ela! Os olhos vermelhos de sangue, vermelhos de raiva, continuavam a olhá-la, mas desta vez com algo mais do que terror, a este juntara-se o prazer de a ver sofrer. Então, uma voz rouca fez-se ouvir naquele vácuo.

"_Do que tens medo, pequena criança?"_, a rouquidão da voz fez que Hinata sentisse um calafrio a percorrer-lhe a espinha até cá acima. _"Vamos, eu não te vou magoar…muito!"_

Hinata queria mesmo muito falar, gritar, tudo o que a sua voz lhe permitisse, mas ao tentar abrir a boca viu aquelas presas cobertas de saliva, a cair em gotas para o meio de nenhures, a aproximar-se dela, cada vez mais depressa. Estavam a aproximar-se cada vez mais, mais e mais. Aquilo era apenas um sonho, então porque é que ela não acordava? Tinha que acordar de uma maneira ou de outra, dê-se por onde dê-se! Enquanto pensava numa maneira de acordar, aquelas presas gigantes tocaram no seu corpo, no seu ventre e pararam. Paralisou naquela situação. Nem a sua mente, nem o seu corpo lhe obedeciam, não tinha como escapar daquele pesadelo! Sentiu o seu _quimono _branco, com o qual dormia, ser despedaçado em mais de mil bocados e ficando apenas com as roupas intimas. Os suores frios, agora transformados em lágrimas, escorriam pela sua cara. Não se conseguia mover, não se conseguia pronunciar, não conseguia fazer nada para evitar aquele pesadelo. Apenas observou como era devorada por aquela besta de olhos de sangue.

Acordou! Abriu os olhos num impulso frenético e respirou, como se estivesse estado debaixo de água durante imenso tempo, tempo demais. Esperou até que recuperasse o fôlego perdido. Passou a mão pela testa molhada e pelos cabelos desengonçados. Aquilo tudo parecera tão real. Definitivamente tinha de parar de ouvir as histórias de terror que o Kiba contava! Ao Pisar o chão do seu quarto, sentiu uma pequena tontura. Apoiou-se logo ao armário que ali se encontrava, fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo. Até o equilíbrio lhe faltava, por deus! Quando recuperou dirigiu-se a uma pequena bacia de porcelana branca, com pequenos detalhes dourados, com água fria. Olhou o seu reflexo naquelas águas calmas e reparou que o sonho a tinha deixado toda…alterada. As olheiras arroxeadas tiravam toda a beleza que os seus olhos pérola e a sua pele clara tiveram tanto trabalho a tratar. Passou a cara por água e limpou numa toalha que tinha ao lado da bacia de porcelana, foi vestir um _quimono_, dos muitos que tinha, roxo claro com detalhes azuis do céu. Primeiro o _quimono _interior branco, depois o roxo com detalhes e, ao prender, usou o _obi _azul-escuro com detalhes de flores douradas e com duas cordas finas também douradas. Sentou-se em frente ao espelho e penteou o cabelo da meia-noite, prendeu-o num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, um pouco de lado e enfeitou o com um gancho de duas flores azuis claras. Pôs o cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo sobre o ombro esquerdo e sorriu, olhando-se para o espelho. Já tinha visto aquela imagem em algum lado, talvez numa fotografia muito antiga da sua mãe. Tinha de a encontrar, cria que o seu pai a tinha escondido, juntamente com todos os pertences da senhora. Calçou as meias brancas e caminhou para fora do quarto. Sabia que o dia de hoje seria agitado por várias razões, uma delas seria a chegada dos chefes de Clã e outra seria a sua escapadela para as montanhas. Não sabia ao certo o que é que Kiba pretendia ao enviá-la para o meio…para o meio do nada! Mas ao menos sairia daquela prisão de seda e perfume. Fez deslizar a porta de madeira e caminhou pelo corredor. Via a agitação a percorrer todos os cantos da mansão, o que a fez sorrir um pouco. O movimento finalmente tinha chegado àquele sítio. Caminhou para a cozinha sem que fosse percebida, o que não foi complicado de todo, e ao entrar viu que havia poucas criadas lá. O seu pai não tomava o pequeno-almoço com ela desde os seus dez anos de idade, então desde os dez anos de idade tomava o pequeno-almoço na cozinha da mansão, o seu pai e os restante membros do clã também nunca comiam á mesma hora que ela, por isso não era descoberta.

- Bom dia, a todos. – Cumprimentou todos com o seu sorriso meigo e caminhou até um banco, em redor daquela mesa. – O que é que há hoje para pequeno-almoço? – Dirigiu a palavra a uma senhora de cabelos negros e ondulados, passando dos ombros, e os olhos vermelhos, que caminhava para ela com um tabuleiro nas mãos. – A Kurenai-san, trata melhor de mim do que todos os outros. Pergunto-me, porquê?

Kurenai vestia roupas simples e um pouco largas, um pouco para esconder a barriga de quatro meses. Sim, ela estava grávida. E Hinata mal podia esperar para poder ver o bebé. Ela sempre dizia que o bebé de Kurenai havia de ser um menino e, ninguém poderia dizer o contrário, porque afirmava a pés juntos que o era. A senhora dos cabelos negros pôs o tabuleiro em frente a Hinata, que olhou maravilhada para aquilo.

- Respondendo á primeira pergunta: temos pão fresco, feito hoje de madrugada; chá de laranja, as suas folhas foram especialmente apanhadas na minha laranjeira, por isso deve estar óptimo e, para completar este maravilhoso pequeno-almoço, temos uma fruta muito boa, que te fará bem muito bem, figos. – Kurenai sorriu, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Hinata ao ouvir a palavra "figos". – Respondendo á segunda questão: eu estou á espera que me dês um aumento. – Sentou-se ao lado da rapariga e riu, seguida por Hinata. – O que achas da minha proposta, Hinata-chan?

A rapariga do _quimono _arroxeado levou uma fatia de pão com doce á boca e parou no momento que ia trincar, olhando para a senhora á sua frente. Posou a fatia de pão no prato branco.

- Eu acho que não é a mim que tem de dizer isso, Kurenai-san. – Disfarçou um pequeno sorriso, mantendo a sua postura séria. – A senhora tem de dar graxa ao meu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, e não à sua filha, percebeu?  
- Está bem, percebi a ideia. Então, se não posso dar graxa a filha do patrão… - Levantou-se, pegou no tabuleiro e caminhou para a uma das portas que dava acesso aos corredores principais da casa. – Creio que outra pessoa iria desfrutar deste esplêndido pequeno-almoço. É que só de olhar para ele já fico com vontade de o comer.  
- O quê? E vai deixar-me morrer á fome? – Hinata fingiu-se indignada.  
- Tens algum problema com isso, Hinata-chan?  
- Não, tenho vários! – Cruzou os braços á frente do peito e adaptou a postura de uma criança a fazer birra.

A porta, para os campos da mansão, abriu-se. Um senhor com barba, de patilha a patilha, entrou. Tinha a pele morena, sendo oposto a Kurenai. Os anos de trabalho de canto haviam contribuído para a excelente forma física, pois além de ser bem constituído tinha uma altura impressionante, até tinha de se baixar um pouco para entrar na cozinha. Como Kurenai, as suas vestes eram simples e largas, um pouco amarrotadas e com alguns remendos. Das mesmas, um odor estranho penetrava nas narinas das duas.

- Asuma-san, diga á sua esposa que eu ainda sou muito nova para morrer à fome! – Hinata correu na direcção do homem e abraçou-o, ficando um bom bocado abaixo do ombro dele.  
- Kurenai, a Hinata-chan diz para eu te dizer que ela ainda é muito nova para morrer á fome. – Asuma tentou imitar o tom de voz da pequena rapariga que o agarrava, mas sem sucesso. – Que tal me saí?  
- Muito mal, querido. Por mais que tentes nunca irás conseguir imitar a voz da Hinata-chan. E eu não ia mesmo deixar a minha menina morrer de fome. Estava só a brincar. – Voltou a posar o tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço na mesa, sentou-se e deixou escapar o leve suspiro. Estiveste a fumar novamente?  
- Ah…bem…eu…- Pegou no tecido da camisola gasta e levou-o perto do nariz, para poder inalar o cheiro. – Cheira assim tanto?  
- Eu daqui consigo sentir o cheiro, o teu filho também. E creio que ninguém vai gostar se a Hinata-chan andar por aí a cheirar a tabaco, não achas? – Juntou as mãos em cima da mesa e olhou para o marido, com um ar de reprovação.

O homem suspirou e afastou Hinata, empurrando-a para a mesa. Passou a mão gretada pelos cabelos pretos e foi até um canto da cozinha, pegou num saco de batatas ao ombro e dirigiu-se novamente para a porta.

- Espero que trates bem do meu filho, Kurenai. E não te esqueças de te alimentar, de descansar quando estiveres cansada, de não te esforçares mais do que consegues, comer quando quiseres, não fazeres trabalhos pesados… - Asuma continuou com aquela lista, á medida que a senhora sua esposa o empurrava para fora da porta. Impressionante, como ela estando grávida conseguia ser tão rápida. Já longe ainda gritou. – Não te esqueças de nada!  
- Realmente, aquele homem não tem emenda. – Pôs as mãos na cintura e abanou a cabeça para os lados, mas conseguia-se avistar um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios avermelhados. Voltou-se para a mesa, onde Hinata a observava com um ar contente. – O que foi? – Falou ela um pouco corada.  
- Nada, não é nada. – Levou uma fatia de pão á boca e desta vez trincou-a. Bebeu um gole de chá. – O chá é mesmo óptimo, Kurenai-san! Pode deixar algumas folhas para quando não estiver cá? Assim eu posso preparar.  
- Quando eu não estiver cá? Mas eu vou estar cá sempre, quer queiras quer não. Agora, não sais daí até comeres tudo o que estiver no tabuleiro. Eu tenho de ir ajudar nas preparações e não sei quando tempo vou demorar, mas depois quero falar contigo. O Kiba-kun, já me contou o que irão fazer. – Lançou-lhe um olhar um pouco ameaçador. – Só espero que saibam o que estão a fazer. Com licença. – Com estas últimas palavras, saiu da cozinha e caminhou para os corredores da mansão.

A menina do _quimono_ bebeu mais uns goles de chá, sempre com o olhar perdido em pensamentos. Ainda não tinha pensado onde iria ficar, quando fosse para a montanha. De certo que Kiba tinha um plano mais elaborado do que aquele lhe dissera, mas precisava de saber tudo a pormenor. Acabaria o pequeno-almoço e iria falar com ele acerca disso. Ao acabar de comer a última fatia de pão com doce, pegou no tabuleiro, desajeitadamente, e foi pô-lo ao pé do lavatório. Ainda bem que tinha empregadas, ela nunca conseguiria dominar as tarefas domésticas. Saiu da cozinha, para os corredores, e chocou contra uma empregada que deixou cair tudo o que carregava. A empregada de olhos e cabelos castanhos temeu logo pela sua saúde ao ver que tinha chocado com alguém de _quimono_ e com o cabelo negro. Receou que fosse o seu senhor, Hiashi, mas o medo logo se desvaneceu quando percebeu que tinha chocado com a sua amiga.

- Tenten-chan, desculpa ter ido contra ti! Foi sem querer, deixa-me ajudar-te! – Hinata ajoelhou-se e começou a apanhar os vários objectos caídos. Até que pegou num jogo de lençóis novinhos em folha, olhou para a empregada. – Alguém vem cá dormir?  
- É preciso ter algum motivo em especial para mudar os lençóis de uma cama? – Pôs as mãos na cintura e fingiu-se indignada. – Agora, dá cá isso. O que é que as pessoas pensariam se vissem a filha do senhor com essas coisas todas na mão? – Pegou todas as coisas dos braços de Hinata e passou por ela.  
- Não, mas é de estranhar que esses lençóis tenham o símbolo do clã Hyuuga e as iniciais "N.H". Tenten-chan…isso por acaso não tem nada haver com a chegada de vários membros dos clãs ou tem? Não me digas que…  
- Sim! É para o Neji-san. – Tenten já estava vermelha de vergonha, não queria nada admitir aquela sua fraqueza, sobretudo para Hinata, que era prima dele! – Não te rias, sim? É que fui eu que os bordei.  
- A sério? Deixa ver outra vez! – Ia para agarrar um pedaço do lençol quando Tenten se desviou, impedindo-a. – Eh? Então? Eu quero ver, Tenten-chan!  
- Não podes, Hi-na-ta-chan! – Tenten soletrou o nome dela com uma certa infantilidade. – Se eu te mostrasse deixaria de ser surpresa, não é? Mas eu quero pedir-te um favor, Hinata-chan.  
- Qual é? Tu sabes que eu ajudo sempre, não é preciso pedires. – Hinata sorriu para a amiga. Elas adoravam-se uma á outra.  
- Bem…eu…eu queria…é que… - Tenten baixou o olhar, envergonhada. Respirou fundo e encarou Hinata. – Eu queria dar estes lençóis ao Neji-sama…- Um leve fraquejar revelou-se no olhar castanho chocolate. – Mas tenho medo que ele não goste. – Suspirou. – Fui eu que os fiz, pelo menos as iniciais bordadas, fiz sem ajuda. Podias entregá-los por mim?  
- E-e-eu? Não posso! E além disso, acho que o nii-san gostaria mais que fosses tu a entragar os lençóis pessoalmente do que ser eu a dá-lhos, não achas? – Hinata sorriu para a amiga e pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela. – Eu tenho a certeza que ele vai adorar.

Tenten olhou para os lençóis brancos que tinha nos braços e pensou por momentos. Depois olhou para Hinata e deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e agradecido. Isso foi o bastante para uma despedida. Tenten lá foi á procura de Neji, para lhe entregar os lençóis pessoalmente, deixando a morena sozinha do corredor.

"_Tenten-chan, és incrível. Não tens de ter medo do nii-san…"_, pensou Hinata. Seria um longo dia, sem ninguém com quem conversar, apenas poderia falar com Kiba mais tarde. Tinham de ajustar os pormenores dessa mesma noite. Caminhou para o jardim, perto do pequeno lago, e sentou-se.

O pôr-do-sol veio depressa. Hinata esperava pacientemente pela saída de Kiba, da sala de reuniões, para saber os planos completos. Quando ele saiu, viu-a logo no seu _quimono_ roxo, sorriu.

- Kiba-kun, finalmente saíste. – Hinata caminhou calmamente até ele. – Como correu a reunião? Eles opuseram-se?  
- A mesma chatice de sempre. – Suspirou. – Claro que se opuseram, estavas à espera que eles compreendessem? Depois do jantar haverá outra reunião, onde será mesmo decidido a nossa decisão. Só espero que o teu pai não se meta. Mas isso vai ser quase impossível, visto que ele é o líder todo-poderoso do famoso clã Hyuuga. Sinceramente, isto já não era nada como antigamente. – Suspirou novamente. – Isto é ainda mais problemático! Oh não, Hinata! Salva-me! Estou a ficar como o Shikamaru, do clã Nara!  
- Calma, Kiba-kun. Não vais resolver nada assim. – Hinata tentava não rir à custa do amigo, mas por vezes o Kiba podia mesmo tirá-la do sério. – Vamos para outro lado conversar. A Kurenai-san disse que queria falar comigo, mas não sei se conseguirei falar com…  
- Hinata. – Kiba parou poucos metros á frente, junto com Hinata. Com o rosto sério virou-se para ela. – Está na hora. – Agarrou a mão da rapariga e puxou-a, para um sitio onde não pudessem ser vistos.

Hinata seguiu Kiba, propriamente dito, deixou-se arrastar por ele, até chegarem ás traseiras da mansão. Kiba olhou para o portão, que estava fechado, aparentemente, e virou-se de novo para a amiga de cabelos longos.

- É agora, Hina. – Do bolso das calças tirou uma pulseira azul escura com linhas brancas, que formavam o nome "Hinata". – Foi a Kurenai-san que pediu que te desse. – Hinata abriu a boca para falar, mas Kiba foi mais rápido. – Ela foi levar alguma comida aos líderes e deu-ma. Agora, presta bem atenção ao que te vou dizer… - Enquanto atava a pulseira ao pulso da menina, falava. – Daqui a quinze minutos, os guardas vão sair para mudarem de turno, entretanto os outros dois guardas só chegam dez minutos depois. Creio que isso será o tempo suficiente para fugires daqui. – Plantou um pequeno beijo ternamente na fronte de Hinata, segurou o rosto dela nas suas mãos e olhou-a nos olhos, mantendo um pequeno sorriso. – Eu irei ter contigo logo que conseguir. Até lá, encontra um lugar seguro, percebido?  
- Mas, Kiba, ainda agora disseste que só depois de jantar é que…  
- Eu sei o que disse! Apenas, faz o que te digo, sim? – Abraçou a morena, que parecia uma boneca nos seus braços.  
- Kiba-kun…não consigo…respirar…  
- Hm? Oh, desculpa! – Largou-a no mesmo instante e manteve-se atento aos guardas no portão. – A qualquer momento…

Kiba sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, ficando á espera. Não demorou muito para que os guardas deixassem os seus postos. Quando já não se viam as silhuetas dos homens armados, Kiba, levantou-se num salto, agarrou o pulso de Hinata e correu o mais que pôde para o portão.

Hinata conseguia sentir o frio a passar pelas suas maçãs do rosto. Só de olhar para o céu soube que viria uma tempestade, tinha de encontrar um abrigo o mais rápido possível. Kiba voltou a verificar se tudo estava de acordo com o plano.

- Ainda bem que não trouxeste bagagens, a fuga seria muito mais complicada com essas coisas. – Ele forçou um sorriso, de certo que estava a ser difícil deixar a sua "irmã" mais nova ir para o meio das montanhas. – Nem cuidado, hoje é lua cheia.  
- Kiba, o que estás para aí a dizer? Eu nem me despedi da Kurenai-san, nem do Asuma-san, nem da Sakura-chan, nem da Tenten-chan! E tu? Como vais fazer? Vens ter comigo? O que é que eu faço?  
- Fazes as perguntas agora? O que é que te deu, rapariga? Vai-te embora! – Kiba empurrou Hinata para fora do portão. – Descansa, eu não deixo que eles te apanhem. – Ele olhou por cima do ombro e depois voltou o olhar para a amiga. – Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem, confia em mim. Agora, vai!  
- Mas… - Hinata ouviu os passos de novos guardas, hesitou em deixar o seu melhor amigo dentro daquelas masmorras.  
- MEXE-TE!

Foi acordada pela ordem dele. Agarrou nas bainhas do _quimono_, descalçou as suas sandálias e correu pela montanha acima. Atrás de si, conseguia ouvir as vozes dos guardas a interrogarem o seu amigo, mas agora que tinha saído, não voltaria para trás. Por uma vez na vida, seria egoísta. Tropeçou vezes sem conta, esfolou os joelhos, rasgou as bainhas das suas vestes. As nuvens estavam cada vez mais negras e mais juntas, o céu com tons vermelhos e laranjas, agora pintava-se de um azul-escuro, quase negro. A lua cheia começava a ser apagada pelas nuvens de tempestade. Hinata subiu o mais que pode, mas a corrida nunca fora o se forte, aliás, nenhum esforço físico fora.

Começou a chover, aquela chuva miúda. Hinata sabia que ainda podia correr mais um bocado e, talvez, encontrar uma árvore oca para passar a noite ou, pelo menos, até a chuva acalmar. Quando parou, olhou para trás, e ao longe conseguia avistar aquilo que fora a sua casa por quase dezoito anos. A luz das tochas e dos candeeiros que, provavelmente, estariam à procura dela. Kiba decerto que estava em sarilhos, por a ter ajudado e por ter planeado aquilo tudo. Deixou a água escorrer pelas pontas dos seus cabelos e pela sua face pálida. Essa água que se misturava com as lágrimas salgadas que brotavam dos olhos dela. Não se conseguia movimentar. A lama começava a prender-lhe os pés e, mesmo que quisesse, não tinha forças para se mover mais. Conseguia imaginar pelo que Kiba estaria a passar. Aqueles questionários, as perguntas de seu pai feitas com um tom de autoridade. Se calhar, tinha de voltar. Não suportava a ideia do seu melhor amigo estar naquelas condições por sua causa, apenas não conseguia. O peito ardia-lhe, ainda assim molhado, por baixo da roupa. Fechou os olhos com força e levou a mão junto ao coração. Talvez este lhe pudesse dizer o que fazer. Mas se o fizesse, tudo o que Kiba tinha planeado iria por água abaixo. Quando estava prestes a dar um passo, que a levaria de volta para a mansão dos Hyuuga, ouviu uma espécie de grito em aflição. O coração caiu-lhe do peito e petrificou de medo. Lua cheia, uma noite de tempestade, as montanhas. O seu raciocínio não prosseguia. Tinha ficado parado. E se as histórias que ele lhe contou sobre o monstro que vive nas montanhas, durante a lua cheia, fossem verdade?

Os seus pensamentos dividiram-se em dois. Fugir das montanhas, do tal "monstro", ou fugir do seu destino, do seu pai? Não tinha tempo para pensar. Preferia enfrentar uma criatura que a poderia matar logo, do que enfrentar o seu pai que poderia fazer-lhe pior. Num acto espontâneo, Hinata, deu de costas à mansão, a que chamava casa, e correu pelos trilhos de lama.

Passado um bocado, quando a chuva acalmou, encontrou uma árvore suficientemente grande e oca, para a abrigar durante a noite. Olhou para o seu interior e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Finalmente, poderia descansar. Amanhã seguiria o seu caminho. Ao entrar, o seu _quimono_ ficou preso numa ponta de madeira afiada. Puxou o tecido com tanta força que o acabou por rasgar. A noite estava a ficar cada vez melhor. Aconchegou-se no tronco oco e tentou aquecer-se com as mãos. Iria ser uma longa noite. Num desvio de olhar despropositado, encontrou a pulseira que Kiba tinha amarrado ao seu pulso. O nome "Hinata" encontrava-se em destaque com aquelas linhas brancas sobre o azul da noite. Kurenai sempre teve jeito para aquelas coisas artesanais, ao contrário de si. Era uma lembra-se tão quente, quente o suficiente para não se sentir totalmente só. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir um bocado, mas não conseguiu. Além de ouvir a chuva a cair e a sua respiração, conseguia ouvir também o som de passos e de uma voz grotesca, deveras assustadora. Tapou a boca com ambas as mãos, numa tentativa de abafar a sua respiração.

_Alguém…alguém me…ajude…por favor…_

"_Está alguém ali? Com esta chuva?", _Hinata perguntava-se a si mesma como é que alguém poderia estar no meio daquela tempestade. Mas se estava a pedir ajuda…o melhor seria mesmo ajudar a tal pessoa.

_Socorro…eu não quero…não posso…alguém…_

Aquela voz parecia estar tão afligida, tão magoada…Definitivamente, tinha que ajudar! Podia não saber muito daquela montanha, mas tinha que ajudar aquela pessoa. Saiu de dentro do tronco e procurou a origem da voz, olhou em redor mas nada lhe chamava a atenção. A chuva tinha-se tornado um pouco menos intensa, o que facilitava um pouco mais a procura.

- Está aí alguém? – Ouviu o seu próprio eco. – Responda! Eu quero ajudar, apareça!

Continuou sem obter resposta. Concentrou-se em algum som específico, mas nada ouviu a não ser o som dos trovões. Foi então que ouviu um arbusto a mexer-se, fazendo-a virar-se logo.

- Quem está aí? – Um leve tremor fez-se transmitir na voz. – Por favor, apareça…eu não lhe vou fazer mal…

_Criança perdida…abandonada…_

Uma gargalhada ecoou pelos ouvidos dela, e por toda a montanha. Definitivamente, estava assustada! Mas só podia ser uma brincadeira, não era? Só podia! Algum engraçadinho ou engraçadinha da aldeia, do sopé da montanha, numa noite de tempestade e lua cheia, decidiu brincar aos monstros. Logo naquela noite!

- Isto não tem graça! Quem quer que seja, apareça! Sob ordem de Hinata Hyuuga, apareça! – O seu tom de voz transmitia autoridade e medo. A voz falhava-lhe.

Por instinto, correu o mais que podia para fora daquele lugar. Meteu-se de novo em encruzilhadas e em trilhos que jamais tinha conhecido, que não sabia onde iriam dar, apenas corria. Uma pessoa faz coisas impressionantes quando está assustada. Correu e correu, o mais que conseguia. Voltou a tropeçar, voltou a cair, voltou a esfolar-se, voltou a chorar, voltou a pensar em voltar para a mansão Hyuuga. Mas quando voltou a pensar racionalmente, percebeu que era tarde demais. Já estava demasiado embrenhada na floresta daquela montanha. Não conseguiria retomar o caminho de volta. Riu-se de si mesma, da sua burrice e da sua estupidez. Ela que sempre teve o que as outras raparigas queriam, que sempre dormiu nos melhores lençóis, das melhores camas, dos melhores quartos, das melhores casas, tinha fugido por causa de um maldito casamento arranjado com o seu melhor amigo! Que ridículo! Se fosse um rapaz que nem conhecia, aí já era um problema, mas agora o rapaz com quem passara a maior parte da sua vida…naquele momento já não parecia uma ideia muito assustadora. Porque é que alinhou naquela ideia maluca? Agora, estava quase frente a frente com um maluco qualquer que pensava ser o monstro da montanha.

Tropeçou numa pedra, mas não se levantou dali. Sentiu a terra por baixo de si a tremer. Ouviu passos a ficarem cada vez mais fortes e próximos. O som de uma respiração que a assustava de morte. Morte. Dentro de poucos momentos estaria frente a frente com a própria morte. Encolheu-se no meio da lama, com medo. Se alguém da sua família a visse, certamente, iria rir-se da triste figura.

_Pobre criança…abandonada…perdida…_

"_Acaba já com isto…por favor!"_, os pensamentos da morena estavam aos saltos dentro da cabeça dela. Toda ela tremia, não de frio, de medo. Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos, a voz cada vez mais rouca e profunda, o medo cada vez mais infiltrado no seu corpo. O vento tinha parado, não soprava ar algum. Encontrava dificuldades em respirar e em movimentar-se, até o mais ínfimo movimento lhe causava dor.

_A tua hora chegou, criança esquecida…_

Hinata levantou o olhar, mas tudo o que conseguira ver foi uma forma, não humana, mas animal em chamas. A sua visão já estava nublada, mas isso não impediu de ver as nove caudas flamejantes que o animal tinha. A criatura era enorme. Três vezes maior que um lobo. Pelas presas escorriam fios de saliva, que chegavam a formar pequenas poças na terra batida. Os olhos brancos da rapariga encontraram os olhos vermelhos sangue, os mesmo que vira no seu sonho da noite anterior. Aquilo era pior que um pesadelo! Em redor dos olhos, o negro era rei e senhor. Chegou á conclusão que aquele animal assemelhava-se a uma raposa. Mas uma raposa completamente diferente das normais. Uma raposa em chamas, de nove caudas, de olhos vermelhos sangue, de presas gigantescas e que emanava terror por cada poro. A raposa avançou na direcção dela. Depois, tudo aconteceu demasiado depressa para se poder lembrar realmente do que se passara. Uma das caudas enrolou-se em torno da cintura de Hinata e atiro-a contra uma árvore. Ainda a segurar a cintura da rapariga, atirou-a contra outra. Aquilo estava a ser divertido para o monstro, mas Hinata já não aguentava mais tempo consciente. O medo tinha acabado com a sua voz e movimentos. Era um brinquedo nas caudas daquele demónio. Sentiu algo viscoso escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Não precisava de ver para saber o que era. Sangue. O seu sangue.

A raposa de nove caudas, rejubilou de alegria. Aquele espectáculo estava a diverti-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais uma vez, a cauda do monstro atirou-a com força contra uma árvore, fazendo a própria cortiça partir-se em bocados. Depois, o seu alvo foi uma grande pedra que ali se encontrava. Sorriu ao ver a jovem desacordada e pronta para mais uma. Preparando-se para atirar mais uma vez, foi impedida.

- Pára!

Isto foi a única coisa que Hinata se lembrava antes de perder a consciência por completo.

############

E isto foi tudo por agora ^^  
Não se esqueçam das reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

- Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Espera por mim, Okaa-san!  
- Oh, desculpa, Hinata. Estava distraída…  
- Não faz mal! Olha só a flor que eu apanhei! Não é bonita?  
- É tão bonita, Hinata! Vais apanhar mais para dar ao Otou-san?  
- Hai!

A pequena de cabelo negro azulado e curto corria pelo campo esverdeado com algumas sombras de dourado. Os olhos pérola e a pele branca reluziam à luz do sol. A criança trajava um simples _kimono_ branco de verão, com as mangas pelos cotovelos e as bainhas pelos joelhos, levemente esfolados. As sandálias estavam pousadas ao lado de uma senhora de seus vinte e poucos anos. A senhora era linda, poderia dizer-se que era um anjo caído do céu. Os seus cabelos eram como os da filha, negros com reflexos azuis, os olhos igualmente pérola e a pele pálida. Vestia também um _kimono_, embora um pouco mais elaborado. A veste azul celeste contrastava com a sua pele, cortado pelos cotovelos e por um pouco mais abaixo do joelho, realçava a barriga de grávida. A barriga já era bastante grande e a senhora acarinhava-a com um sorriso no rosto.

Hinata foi ter com a mãe com um grande ramo de flores. Umas brancas, outras amarelas e algumas cor-de-rosa. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe e começou a separar as flores. Juntou as brancas num pequeno monte, as amarelas noutro e as cor-de-rosa noutro mais pequeno. A menina pegou numa flor branca e estendeu-a para a mãe

- Esta é para ti, Okaa-san. - Disse ela com um sorriso  
- Obrigado, minha querida. – Respondeu com o mesmo sorriso inocente. – Mas sabes que não deves apanhar muitas flores. Elas também são seres vivos e por isso não lhes podes fazer mal.  
- Eu sei, mas… - Olhou para as flores. – Eu queria dar uma ao Kiba-kun, à Sakura-chan, à Kurenai-san, ao Asuma-san, ao Otou-san e à onee-chan!

A mãe soltou um leve sorriso, que mais se assemelhou a uma melodia.

- Isso é muita gente, mas tenho a certeza que vão todos gostar muito das flores. Então, diz-me qual das flores é que vais dar à Hanabi? – Com uma mão acarinhou o ventre volumoso e com a outra os cabelos da sua filha, inclinando-se um pouco para ver melhor as flores. – Olha, eu acho que ela vai gostar muito daquela cor-de-rosa ali.  
- Achas mesmo, Okaa-san? – Pegou na flor mais afastada e inalou o seu aroma. – Espero que a onee-chan goste! Quando ela nascer vou dar-lhe!  
- Tenho a certeza que ela vai adorar, Hinata-chan.  
- Depois vou ensinar como fazer chá, bolachas e bolos! Foi a Kurenai-san que me ensinou, sabias? E depois vou ensiná-la a subir ás árvores, foi o Kiba que me ensinou! – E assim foi falando a rir.

Quando o sol começou a desaparecer na linha do horizonte, Kanna, a mãe de Hinata, levantou-se com cuidado e estendeu a mão para a filha.

- Vamos voltar. Já está a ficar tarde. E, além disso, se não chegarmos a horas o Kiba-kun poderá já não lá estar.

Hinata apanhou todas as flores do chão e agarrou a mão da mãe. Mas algo estava errado. No momento em que ia para agarrar a mão da mãe, esta começou a ficar translúcida. A sua começara a desaparecer.

- O-Okaa-san…

Hinata tentou agarrar a mão materna mais uma vez, mas mais uma vez foi inútil. A sua mãe continuava com o sorriso gentil e à espera que a criança pegasse na sua mão. Tentou agarrar a sua mão mais uma vez não conseguiu. Foi quando começou a chorar. As lágrimas percorreram o rosto dela e terminavam no chão.

- Okaa-san..! N-Não consigo a-a-agarrar…okaa-san!  
- Hinata, anda. Ainda vamos chegar atrasadas.

A senhora começou a caminhar pelo prado verde. Com as mãos sobre o ventre, com o cabelo a ondular á leve brisa que passava, a senhora caminhava serenamente.

- Okaa-san..! E-Espera..! O-O-Okaa-san…

Mas ao alcançar a manga azul do _quimono_, tudo se desfez em areia, fazendo com que apenas aquela parte da parte de vestuário ficasse.

- Okaa-san..! Okaa-san! Espera, okaa-san!

Levantou-se num sobressalto. Tinha suores frios a percorrer-lhe o rosto, as mãos estavam a tremer e a respiração alterada. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de recuperar a calma, até agora perdida, mas quando os abriu viu algo azul como o céu. Era mesmo lindo. Achou que nunca na vida tinha visto algo tão profundo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão aberto. Mas só depois é que reparou que aquela cor magnífica vinha acompanhada de uns fios loiros, que tapavam parcialmente o azul. Algo ali não estava bem. E certamente, não era o aroma campestre. Fixou os seus olhos naquela cor de azul, que os piscou em simultâneo. Ora, céu que se preze não pisca…pois não?

Quando se tentou mexer, sentiu algo pressionar-lhe o tronco. Tentou ver o que era, mas sem sucesso. Foi então que percebeu o que era! Um rapaz…um rapaz que nunca vira na vida estava perto, demasiado perto, dela. Apesar de ter uns olhos lindos, de um azul…sem palavras, ainda tinha os fios dourados, a que dera o nome de cabelo, a cair-lhe selvaticamente pelos olhos. Só teve tempo de encher bem os pulmões e gritar!

- !

Bem, escusado será dizer que o rapaz também não se ficou atrás com o grito de Hinata. Enchendo igualmente os pulmões de ar, libertou-o rapidamente.

- !

Hinata corou por completo e agarrou a manta que a tapava, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para a frente, dando uma autêntica cabeçada ao rapaz que, por sua vez, voou directamente contra a parede. Se ele estivesse acordado, poderia jurar que tinha visto estrelas e passarinhos a voarem em redor da sua cabeça, mas decidiu-se ficar pela dor causada pela rapariga que até à momentos estava inconsciente. Meu Deus…como é que uma pessoa daquele tamanho tinha tanta força, só com uma cabeçada? Ela não era normal! Falava o roto ao nu.

- Naruto, o que é que se passou?

A rapariga, ainda agarrada firmemente ao manto quente, tinha deixado de gritar, mas o medo tinha-se instalado nos seus olhos pérolas, tal como indícios de lágrimas.

Junto ao que parecia ser uma porta estava uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, com uma simples vestimenta de trabalho: umas calças e uma camisola de linho escuro, com os pés descalços. Infelizmente, Naruto, supostamente o rapaz loiro não respondeu á pergunta que lhe foi feita, estava demasiado ocupado a recuperar os sentidos.

- Oh, já percebi. Jiraiya, ela acordou! – A mulher caminhou calmamente, para não assustar ainda mais a pobre rapariga. – Não te preocupes, minha querida. Agora, estás em segurança. – Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da ruiva.

Hinata, ligeiramente a tremer, virou-se para a senhora e reparou que tinha os mesmos olhos que o rapaz a quem ela tinha batido. Por falar em rapaz em quem tinha batido…oh, não! Hinata levantou-se num instante e no outro já estava ao lado do loiro. A mulher ruiva olhou atentamente para ela, ainda com um leve sorriso. Ainda bem que ela já estava melhor.

- E-Estás b-bem..? – Perguntou Hinata, timidamente e com um ar preocupado. Reparou que na testa do rapaz já se formava um alto. Ups, era tudo o que ela poderia dizer e pensar. – D-Desculpa…

- Ah, deixa estar, não é a primeira vez que tenho um destes. – O rapaz abriu os olhos azuis, aqueles olhos azuis…e sorriu para ela, levando a mão à testa. – É bom ver que já recuperaste as forças.

- Ela já acordou? E é bem mais bonita acordada do que a dormir! Embora, a dormir se consiga perceber melhor os movimentos do corpo, sobretudo da zona do peito, percebem o que quero dizer? Percebe-se melhor o sobe e desce, sobe e desce, sobe e desce, sobe e desce…

Hinata corou ao ouvir a voz masculina. Olhou para ver de quem era e foi descobrir um homem de cabelos enormes e brancos, presos atrás. Tinha estranhas marcas na cara, duas linhas vermelhas. Tinha, mais ou menos, o mesmo vestuário que a mulher ruiva, sentada ao lado de uma cama improvisada.

- D-D-Desculpe..? – Era tudo o que conseguira dizer ao homem.

- O que eu estou a tentar dizer é que a dormir percebe-se muito melhor a forma do corpo fe…

- Cala-te, seu velho pervertido! – Parece que a ruiva tinha um temperamento complicado, mas tinha razões para o ter! Limpou a garganta e deu de novo um sorriso. – Deves estar a perguntar-te quem somos nós, certo? – Hinata disse que sim com a cabeça. – Então, passemos ás apresentações: eu, sou a Kushina Uzumaki, esse aí é o meu filho, o Naruto – Apontou para Naruto que se sentou logo. – E, por fim, e o menos importante, este é o Jiraiya.

- Partiste-me o coração, Kushina-chan! – Jiraiya falsificou um choro, mas fez beicinho.

- Se não paras imediatamente com isso eu vou partir-te outra coisa!

- Que violência, Kushina-chan. Estás a envergonhar-me em frente da nossa hóspede. – Jiraiya tentou soar desolado, mas pareceu mais como uma repreensão.

- Bem, desculpa, mas tu envergonhaste-te primeiro, seu velho pervertido! E além disso, desde quando é que eu te dei permissão para me chamares _'Kushina-chan'_?

Jiraiya e Kushina envolveram-se numa discussão entre gato e rato, claro que na perspectiva de Hinata, Kushina era o gato e Jiraiya o rato. Não conseguiu evitar, teve de se rir discretamente. Nunca na sua casa isto poderia acontecer, era demasiado surreal para aquele universo. A sua casa…a sua casa! Quanto tempo estivera ali? Quanto tempo passara desde que tinha fugido da mansão Hyuuga? Levou a mão à testa na esperança de se conseguir lembrar de qualquer coisa, mas foi inútil. A última coisa que se lembrava era de bater contra uma árvore, num movimento instintivo levou ambas as mãos às costas.

- Estavas em mau estado… - Hinata olhou para o rapaz ao lado dela. Ela conseguia perceber um rasto de tristeza. O rapaz entendeu que ela não estava a perceber nada de nada, por isso, resolveu continuar. – Quando te encontrámos na floresta. Desde aí, estiveste inconsciente durante três dias.

- Estive tanto t-tempo a-assim? P-Peço desculpa pelos i-incomodos.

Ele riu. Hinata corou levemente. Estaria ele a rir-se dela? Desviou o olhar para o chão, que parecia ser muito interessante.

- Desculpa, não me estava a rir de ti. Pelo menos, não totalmente. – Ele esboçou um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. – Não devias pedir desculpas. Nós ficamos mais descansados por estares melhor. Agora…que tal arranjarmos-te umas roupas para poderes andar por aqui á vontade?

- Muito o-obrigado, Naruto-san.

- Deixa os formalismos de lado, chama-me apenas Naruto. – O loiro levantou-se e estendeu a mão à rapariga de olhos meigos. – Como disseste mesmo que te chamavas?

- Eu n-não disse. – Hinata rio discretamente, da cara de "apanhado" do rapaz. – Chamo-me Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga..? – Desta vez não foi Naruto a falar, mas sim os dois engalfinhados lá atrás. – Hyuuga, como Hiashi Hyuuga? – Jiraiya engoliu em seco e olhou para Kushina.

- Hinata, minha querida, eu vou arranjar-te algumas roupas de jeito, sim? – Kushina num segundo já estava ao lado dela, com um sorriso acolhedor. – Entretanto, porque não vais comer qualquer coisa para recuperares as forças? Vai fazer-te bem, vais ver.

- Obrigado, Kushina-san. – Hinata inclinou a cabeça para a frente, em sinal de concordância e agradecimento.

Levantou-se com ajuda do rapaz loiro e, o mesmo, encaminhou-a para a cozinha. Entretanto, no quarto, Kushina e Jiraiya deixaram-se ficar a vê-la sair e depois trocaram olhares.

- Ouviste o mesmo que eu, Kushina? Uma Hyuuga… - Havia algo de amargo na voz do velho eremita.

- Ouvi sim, Jiraiya. – Kushina suspirou pesarosamente. – O que vamos fazer a partir de agora?

- Vamos tratar dela. Afinal de contas, ela também é uma pessoa que precisa de cuidados. Mais tarde vemos o que podemos fazer.

Kushina concordou com Jiraiya. Começou a arrumar a cama improvisada e depois deslocou-se até ao quarto, para arranjar algumas roupas para a nova hóspede.

Entretanto, na cozinha, Naruto arranjou qualquer coisa para Hinata comer. Ela não comia à três dias e isso devia ser uma tortura! Se para ele, ficar um dia inteiro sem comer _rámen_ era o que era, nem queria imaginar o que seria três dias sem comer! Era de levar uma pessoa ás lágrimas! Encheu um copo de barro com leite e pôs algumas frutas e uma fatia de mão caseiro num prato do mesmo material e meteu todo á frente dela.

- Bom apetite! – Puxou de um banco e sentou á mesa, ao lado da rapariga.

Hinata olhou maravilhada para o prato. Podia ser pouco, mas tinha mesmo bom aspecto.

- T-Tens mesmo a c-certeza que eu p-posso comer isto t-tudo? É que eu n-não que-quero ser uma dispesa…

- Sim, não há perigo. Podes comer que não fará mal. Além disso, somos nós que cultivamos as nossas próprias verduras. – Disse ele com um tom de orgulho. – Não é para me gabar, mas eu cultivo os melhores melões de todo o Japão.

Foi a vez de Hinata rir. A forma como ele tinha dito aquilo fê-la rir com vontade. Nunca antes tinha visto uma pessoa assim. Talvez apenas o Asuma, esposo de Kurenai. Naruto ficou contente por a ter feito rir. Ela tinha um riso bonito, acabou por admitir.

Quando Hinata acabou de comer, Kushina entrou na divisão em que eles estavam, uma cozinha modesta de camponeses, com algumas roupas nos braços.

- Estas roupas eram minhas, quando era mais nova. Os anos não perdoam, sobretudo quando se tem um filho já homem. – Suspirou com a memória. – Que inveja das raparigas jovens! Mas bem, aqui tens umas roupas que são capazes de te servir, minha querida.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado, Kushina-san. Obrigado, por me a-acolher durante estes d-dias. – Hinata levantou-se e fez-lhe uma vénia.

- Oh, querida! Ainda vais gastar a palavra "obrigado" de tanto a usar. Relaxa. Imagina que estás em casa, sim?

- Em m-minha casa, n-não seria assim… - Hinata deixou escapar este lamento. – E-Eu tenho de fazer al-alguma coisa para compensar! T-talvez, lim-limpar o que sujei!

Hinata pôs o copo de barro em cima do prato e caminhou para um bacio cheio de água. Mas, pelo caminho, sabe lá Deus como, Hinata tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu para a frente. Deixando que as peças de barro de partissem, ao embaterem no chão.

- D-D-Desculpem! E-E-Eu…f-foi sem q-querer, e-eu…

- Tem calma, tem calma. Respira. – Naruto, mais uma vez, ajudou-a a levantar. – Não é o fim do mundo.

- M-Mas…m-mas… - Hinata estava mais que visivelmente atrapalhada e envergonhada, o que fez com que as suas maçãs do rosto mudassem de um rosa claro para um vermelho vivido numa questão de segundos.

Agachou-se para apanhar os cacos, mas sentiu alguém a pôr-lhe a mão no ombro. Aqueles olhos azuis estavam a querer entrar nela, mais uma vez.

- Eu apanho isso, vai-te vestir. – Disse o loiro num tom, ligeiramente, autoritário.

Hinata levantou-se de novo e caminho em direcção a Kushina, tomando as roupas dos braços da ruiva para os seus. Depois disso, saiu da cozinha. Kushina dirigiu-se ao filho.

- Agora, já sabemos: não podemos deixá-la tocar em coisas que se podem partir. – Kushina fez Naruto escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Ainda nos arrisca-mos a ficar sem pratos. – Disse ele, pondo os cacos num saco de malha.


End file.
